Venture through the Elven Forest
by Alana Stark
Summary: Alana, Bob and Whispa have made it to The Elven Kingdom but they are just one simple stop away from finding Lasinda, the Songweaver. Will they get to her in time to save their friend?
1. Chapter 1

Anyone who had seen Lancashire would most likely describe it as "A world full of greens and browns". The Elven forest was pretty much closed in by trees, so, it was like it was in its own little world outside The Springs. Green an amber leaves scatter the forest floor, whilst tall trees with dark green leaves loomed over the top of you like giant umbrellas. Only a tiny bit of light is able to seep through the leaves, gentle and soft like the trunks of each tree. The base of these were massive, and if you cut out the center at least two people would be able to fit in it. In here is where the adventurers would find the elves, and, the departed pigeon.

Alana and Moonshine walk slowly through the forest of Elves, it was unlike anything you would ever see in your whole life. The trees looked like they could reach the heavens, the leaves covered the sky as rays of light washed down from the open areas, the sounds of birds chirping and small hooves running through the forest made the area seem quite relaxing. "Stick close, sometimes the Elves don't like people wondering around in their ancient lands." Alana warned her companions behind her.

Whispa nodded. She had known an elf there, but she too had disappeared long ago. The elves could be extremely aggressive when it came to defending their territory from strangers. Luckily they knew a few people from Redwater, those including Alana, Whispa, and funnily enough, Bob, who had an extremely soft side for them.

The three adventurers plodded on over the crackling of the dead leaves. "We need to hurry if we want to save the mage... whoever this guy is." Bob said. He was a little bit older then Alana and Whispa, and he had met the mage just once when getting a sleeping potion for King Kyne after the death of his Queen. Although he never really knew the mage, or even his name, Bob was still determined to help save his life.

Alana nodded in agreement, "I know this, but in order to find this place we need acceptance to enter Lancashire from a elf." Pointing forward, "We will always walk in circles without finding the palace. It's how the elves keep their home secret from wanderers that stumble into their forest." Shrugging as she stopped Moonshine, "It's pointless to keep going forward, we wait til an Elf assists us." Alana spoke calmly as she sat there not moving.

Whispa thought, her serious face turning in to a big grin. "Hey, they know you, right Bob?" She asked, chuckling. She then hopped off her horse and slowly walked over to Gypsy... Being sure the leaves didn't crackle under her feet. When she was near the horses rare, she gave it a hard slap, sending the horse whinnying, who kicked Bob off her back by accident. "AAHOOWWwW" Bob yelled. The elves surely would've heard his "Cry for help" now, and would have hopefully come running.

Alana turned her head sharply to see the act, "What are you doing?!" She said in a angry tone. Moonshine seemed uneasy all of a sudden. The wind died down and it went silent, Alana frowned before looking around the forest. The leaves stopped moving and it grew uncomfortable. Whispa smiled. "Don't you get it!? The elves will come running and see its us. They'll probably think Bob's fallen off his horse or something!" She said, watching Gypsy nudge Bob, who was still sitting on the ground. "She has a point". Said bob, mumbling as he slowly stood up.

Alana sighed, for once her friend actually had a working plan. In the instant Alana let her guard down two Elves sprung from the trees, dressed in all green with their blonde and brown hair either tied or braided out of their face. Alana looked up to see them and with a small gesture the Elves lowered their swords. "Alana of Redwaters." One elf stated as he looked at the other two, "We were not expecting you to make it here so quickly." He continued as he held the small note that was attached to the bird who was sitting on his shoulder. The bird chirped happily as it flew towards Alana and perching on Moonshine's short mane. "It was important, we have no time to sit here and talk, please excuse our bad manners but is Lasinda here?" Alana spoke calmly towards the two elves. One elf looked towards the other one before nodding, "Yes she is here, we can take you to her." He said friendly as he pointed towards the west.


	2. Chapter 2

The three folk of Redwaters strode through the forest curiously that day, their questioning eyes darting around the greenery to try and find some sort of 'secret entrance' to where the elven type could possibly be hidden. They had been walking for a while, their horses getting tired of the continuous exercise, when finally they saw one of the little elves go over to a tree with a very thick base, and do a secret knock, one that was so complex, almost any human would find it impossible or mimic.

Alana quietly waited as she watched the elf do his knock, Moonshine whined rather annoyed, it seemed even the large gentle giant was tired of walking. After the elf had finished, the twin trees started to move, almost like the wind was blowing them; but there was no wind. The movement of them started to increase as Moonshine back up out of fear, having to calm the large beast before he started to freak out. The first sighting of the Elven city was the massive greenery, the second was a waterfall that could really leave you breathless if you stood too close to it. The two elves nodded to each other as they escorted the trio into the secret city. "Welcome to Lancashire." One had said happily as he pointed around. Alana was been here many times before but every time she was taken back by the beauty of the place. The trees stood so tall you could not see the sky, each of them held a treehouse that had vines for stairways, the grass was soft and green; much more different that what she was used to. Moonshine sniffed the air before snorting, even the air held a different scent. The water sparkled like diamonds as it hit the lake underneath the waterfall, Flowers grew from everywhere, even from the trees and the vines that hung from them; many exotic birds flew around the trees. Wild saber cats could be seen lying at the feet of a tree, something was odd about this tree, Alana strolled up closer to investigate before being startled by the thing moving! The tree was alive, it had a mouth and what looked to be eyes, although they were just gaps in the leaves and bark. "Since when did you guys study the arts of animation?" Alana asked bluntly as Moonshine whined rather worried.

Whispa looked around the beautiful village before sliding off Flamingo. "So;" She said to Alana. "How will these guys help us find the Mage?" She walked around and examined the scene, touching, smelling, taking every beautiful bit of this elven landscape in. It was like something you would see in a dream, or even read in a book, but it was real, and it was so pretty.

Alana looked around for a moment before catching the Elf's attention, "Lasinda, is she here?" Alana spoke with a calm but firm tone towards one of the male elves. The slim elven man nodded, "Of course she is, Lasinda doesn't leave here often unless King Kyne calls for her." He pointed towards the waterfall before gesturing for Alana and the others to follow. "Do not fret, your horses will be taken care of." The male elf spoke as he walked towards the water fall, Alana quietly judged her surroundings before following right behind him.

The three travellers followed the small creature to the waterfall. If you stood to close, you would most likely be spayed with its foamy fluid. Whispa, being her idiotic self, threw her shoes off and started walking in to the water. It's coldness stung a tiny bit, but she slowly got used to it. She waded further in, lifting up the hem of her dress and walking deeper, giggling as the cold water reached her thighs. Bob shook his head and followed Alana. He was here to do business, and to find the Mage, not to take a dip in some dirty waterfall.

Alana did not see Whispa walk into the waterfall, she kept easy pace with the elven male as the two of them continued down the waterfall pathway. The green of the forest around her was almost too much to believe where she was standing, Alana was face to face with another Ancient Protector on the way through the wooden passage, most of the forest animals were very curious upon the new arrival of guests. Lasinda sat down on the fresh green grass, her half-weaved silk skirt lay bathing in the sun as she played her harp to her audience of forest animals, many of them seemed to have been enjoying the music because they rocked back and forth slowly to the sound of her lullaby. Lasinda smiled happily as she continued to play, unaware of the guests that had arrived.

Whispa looked around before diving in to the water. She swam, being able to see everything crystal clear. She was under there for a while, like a fish, swimming deeper, picking up pebbles, examining them. Whispa loved swimming, and could hold her breath for an incredibly long time. Her father described her as his little mermaid, always swimming. Just as she was about to swim further, she noticed something. It glistened in the light. She swam deeper, letting a few bubbles of air escape from her mouth. Whatever it was, it was buried underneath the sand at the bottom of this waterfall.

Bob smiled as he watched the young girl play. He too loved music, and this instrument sounded almost a beautiful as the elf herself. Alana had stepped on a twig causing all of the forest animals to stir and scatter at the sound, Lasinda shot her eyes open with a startled face at her guests. _I did not see you there,_ the sweet voice of a woman ran through Alana's head causing her to look around a moment before focusing on Lasinda again. _Oh please excuse me, I am Lasinda._ The voice rang through her head once more as she sat there trying to understand how the female elf was talking to her through her mind. Alana shook her head, "We've come for aid, Lasinda. It's pressing matters." Alana's tone held urgency and seriousness. Bob cut Alana off. "We have lost the Mage of Redwaters. King Kyne sent us here, to ask you for assistance." He knelt down on one knee, in front of Lasinda. "Please." He said. "Someones life is at stake here."

As Whispa swam closer, she noticed the object was golden. She gently swiped the sand off it, and what she found took her breath away. The last of her air left her lungs, and she struggled to swim to the surface. She choked on a scream, and with that, dropped the item before riding to the top, gasping for air.

Lasinda stood up and looked at the Knight on his knees, _Why do you bow? I am the same as you._ The voice spoke softly to Bob, _I am too a commander of Redwaters._ Lasinda smiled as she looked towards Alana, _Do not worry; I will help you find this Mage._ The voice sounded cheerful as Lasinda picked up her harp and turned around, _But I will need a few things before we head out, I will also need to know what all you know of his whereabouts. Who took him and what do they want?_ The voice kept it's cheerful tone as Lasinda walked along the worn grassy path.

Whispa struggled over to the bank of the water fall and collapsed on to the ground, on the sand. For the first time since she could remember, she started crying. The tears flowed like the water from the waterfall, each dripping on to the soft,wet sand. She sobbed like she had lost someone near. That item, the thing she had picked up, would never leave her memory.

Bob stood and smiled. "We think the mage may be somewhere in Griffiths hideouts. We will have to go through the dark forest in order to get there. Pack what you need. It could be a long journey." Lasinda smiled, I won't need much to be honest. Her voice rang through Bob and Alana's head , Alana nodded slightly although she could never get used to the feeling of someone else in her head. Looking around for Whispa but not seeing her slightly insane friend, "Bob." Alana had started to say, "Where is Whispa?" She asked slightly concerned. Bob raised his eyebrows. "Didn't you see her jump in to the waterfall?" He asked. "That girls such an idiot, never does anything but what she thinks is fun. " He added, before shaking his head slowly. Bob didn't know it now, but Whispa had a lot more behind her then her happy-go-lucky attitude. Only, no one had bothered to ever ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Alana glared slowly at Bob, "She did what...?" Alana began to say before quickly turning on her heels and walking back towards the waterfall. Lasinda looked at Bob before shrugging, _Go and get your friend, I will return home and get ready for the adventure._ Lasinda's voice was sweet as it flowed through Alana and Bob's mind. We can meet here afterwards. She smiled before heading towards her house.

One of the elven guards had passed by the waterfall only to see a soaking wet woman laying on it's sandy shore,"Hey! You're not allowed to there!" He yelled out before storming down the steps.

Whispa heard the guards. She didn't care. Nothing could repair her for what she had just seen. She didn't stand up. She felt weak, exhausted. She heard the guard running down the steps. She felt them pick her up, shaking her, yelling her. She heard one of them say something about taking her somewhere, trying to lift her to her feet. She didn't care.

Alana was the first to reach the waterfalls only to see her friend being picked up by the guards who attempted to take her away, "What is the meaning of this?" Alana's voice held a strong yet angered tone. One of the elven guards looked towards Alana before saluting, "We found her swimming in the sacred waterfall." He spoke with respect before gesturing his men to ease up on Whispa. Alana looked at her friend only to notice that she wasn't look very chirpy, "I would like you to leave her punishment in my care, she was unaware of this. Thank you." Alana spoke with a short fuse while walking towards her friend, "Whispa get up. We need to head out now." Her voice was in a whisper as she bent down to be in ear shot of her friend.

Lasinda walked up towards a small hut made from the land itself, it looked as if the tree had formed into the building over the years it's been deformed, the garden held many strange and unusual flowers bright pinks to deep blues. Lasinda opened the door and walked right in cheerfully, _Please by all means. Come in and make yourself at home, I promise to only take a few moments._ The voice was sweet and caring as it swam through Bob's head.

Bob nodded, and stepped through the door, having to duck a tiny bit. The place was beautiful, nearly everything made out of wood. He gasped as he looked around, taking everything in. This was why he loved the elven kind.

Whispa flopped back on the sand, covering her ears. She didn't want to hear one of Alana's stupid lectures.

A few moments had passed before Lasinda had returned downstairs in a multi-shaded green ranger outfit, her bow and quiver strapped to her back, _We can leave now. _The voice called out for Bob as Lasinda picked up a small indian weaved bag and filled it with odds and ends. _I am sure your friends will need help at the waterfall, things don't seem to be going smoothly_. Lasinda's voice seemed too calm for safety.

Alana frowned, she did not have the time to waste standing here, "Whispa we have a timed situation, we do not have time to be rolling in the sand, get up and let's go." Her voice seemed to be on edge, something was bothering Alana.

Bob frowned worriedly. "Yes. Let's go" he said, before holding the door open for the beautiful elf. The two hurried down the path, going back the way they came, trying to get there fast.

Whispa rolled over and looked up at Alana, showing her face, tear stained, eyes puffy. "It was hers..." She said. "It was... hers..."

Lasinda could see the waterfall up ahead, she could also see Alana and Whispa on the soft yellow sand of the Waterfall, _What's going on? _Lasinda's voice echo'd through Bob's mind.  
Alana looked at her friend, "What was hers?" She finally asked before shifting uncomfortably in her position.

Whispa looked at Alana's green eyes. "My Mum... her locket is down there..." She sniffed.  
Bob jogged over to Alana, looking at the two girls. "Whats happening here!?"

Alana looked at the water, it sparkled like a thousand diamonds as the waterfall hit the surface. "Why were you swimming in the pool to begin with?" Alana asked her friend in a much easier tone.

Lasinda looked at Whispa before looking into the water of the pool, _Do you know what this waterfall is? Whispa..._ The soft more understanding voice ran through Whispa's mind only.

Whispa wiped some of her tears, before looking at Lasinda's soft face. "N-no" She stammered. The elf's voice was gentle and calming.

Bob squinted at the water, confused as to what was going on here.

The guards had seen Lasinda walk up towards the small group of humans, with a quick jab towards the others they bowed in respect towards the Songweaver.

Lasinda sat down next to Whispa and looked at the calming water, _It is a memorial, a place to come and honor the dead. Some of us come here and seek guidance from our elders, some just come here for comfort._ The voice of Lasinda gentle washed through Whispa's mind. _What you saw was indeed your mothers Locket, ages ago I showed this waterfall to a man that held that locket close to his chest. He told me he wanted a place to secretly visit his passing lover. I had shown him this waterfall, I asked him to say his last goodbyes with the locket and with that he tossed it into the waters of the pool._ The voice continued softly, Lasinda pointed at the water, _It is meant to stay down there, in the waters of light._ She smiled gently, _It is the reason the water glitters with hope, with love and with familiarness._ Lasinda turned towards Whispa, her teal colored eyes met Whispa's as she smiled, _That man was your father._

Alana looked over towards Lasinda and then to Bob, "Hopefully you remember the way back." Was all Alana could say at the moment before gesturing at the elven guards, "We will need our horses please."


End file.
